


Day 5: Separation

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2018 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Arguing, Clinging, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Stubborn Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: "Don't go. Please."Luffy made a soft noise of protest, and lifted his head to pout at his boyfriend. “But I don’twantyou to go.”





	Day 5: Separation

“Do you have to?” Luffy whined, pressing his face into Torao’s chest. He knew the answer already, had known it since Nami made an offhand mention during the post-battle party, but after everything that had happened it hadn’t felt real until it was staring him in the face.

“You know I do, Luffy-ya.” Torao murmured, running a hand through his hair.

Luffy made a soft noise of protest, and lifted his head to pout at his boyfriend. “But I don’t _want_ you to go.” Torao was nakama, and he hated leaving nakama behind. Vivi had at least had a good reason to leave, following her dream of becoming a good queen for her people, but Torao’s dream wasn’t like that. Torao wanted to be a pirate too, and what was the point of going to sea if you couldn’t do it with your nakama?

“Luffy.” Torao’s voice softened, the edges of his eyes crinkling just slightly with a sad smile that made Luffy’s chest hurt. “Do you really want my whole crew tagging along on your adventures?”

“I don’t mind.” he insisted. Torao had his own crew, his own nakama, but Torao was also _his_ and he didn’t want to let his Torao go.

“Luffy.” Torao ran a hand over the bandages on his arms, still looking at him with that stupid perfect face that made Luffy’s chest go all funny and his throat close up and his eyes get hot and prickly. “I can’t stay in your wake. I have to get to Raftel under my own power.”

“How?” he challenged. Robin was the only one who could read the poneglyph map things, and he liked Torao a lot but he wasn’t gonna give up one of his nakama to someone else’s crew.

“I’ll figure something out.” Torao shrugged. “Just, trust me on this?” Torao’s hand traced from Luffy’s arm up over his shoulder and neck, cradling his cheek briefly before he tucked a bit of hair back behind his ear. “We can still find islands to meet on, but I have my own crew to think about.”

Luffy met Torao’s silver gaze for a minute, then ducked his head and buried it in his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to go.” he repeated, his voice coming out painfully small.

“Even if I promise to come back?” Torao half teased.

Luffy made a sound of agreement, nodding against Law’s chest. It was selfish to want to keep Torao with him, but he was a pirate, he was allowed to be selfish. Even if he knew that, in the end, it wouldn’t come to anything. As much as he wanted Torao to stay, he would never force him to do so, and Torao had already made up his mind to go.

“Just, stay here tonight?” he asked, curling his fingers in Torao’s shirt.

“Of course, Luffy-ya.” Torao’s hand settled on the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair. At least for now, for tonight, they were together.


End file.
